


Such a Sordid and Unattractive Thing

by DoreyG



Series: Suns Once Shone [5]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Complicated Relationships, Hate Sex, M/M, Middle Aged Alien Jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is always willing between them. It should not be, there are far too many layers of lies and deceit and pain between them, but yet he can feel the odd longing thrumming every single time they touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Sordid and Unattractive Thing

G'Kar shoves him towards the bed, and he goes willingly - yanking the Narn with him as he stumbles back. It is always willing between them. It should not be, there are far too many layers of lies and deceit and pain between them, but yet he can feel the odd longing thrumming every single time they touch.

They both choose this, for better or for worse.

The backs of his thighs hit the bed, and he goes down in a tumble of limbs. G'Kar gives a breathless, mocking chuckle above him - so he brings him down too, a sudden yank of his ankles that leaves the Narn sprawling all over him.

"Oof," he complains, and shoves at G'Kar's shoulders. His unyielding shoulders, just like the damned Narn himself, "you are heavy, G'Kar. Have you been falling into indolence lately?"

G'Kar's eyes are dark, the baring of his teeth is savage. They both choose this, but he never forgets that he has chosen a wild animal, "what else do I have left to do, Mollari?"

"...Point," he sighs, and wriggles his shoulders. He sometimes wishes this could be different, but those are foolish wishes and they are long past such easy forgiveness now, "the least you can do is get this thing off of me. We can't do anything, with my Brachiarti _trapped_ like this."

"Oh, I don't know. I can watch you _suffer_ , which is one of the few joys left to me in life..."

" _G'Kar-_ "

G'Kar bares his teeth again. But, for possibly the first time in his life, follows simple instructions. His waistcoat is ripped forcefully from him, his shirt follows with scarcely more finesse. The moment his Brachiarti are free they twine up, rippling towards G'Kar like they can think of nowhere better to be.

Thinking of it, they are always so eager to see G'Kar. It is as if they know something that he doesn't.

G'Kar snorts at their attentions, and rocks back on his haunches. His own clothes come off easily enough, for all their unearned finery. First the jacket, dropped carelessly to the side of the bed. Then the sash, worked roughly over his head with those clumsy fingers. And then-

G'Kar halts on top of him, just as his Brachiarti squirm up to assist with the job, tilts his head as if he's just realized something. His expression goes from madly burning, to coldly calculating. It is a change that innately maddens him.

"G'Kar-"

And, without a word more, G'Kar brusquely bats his Brachiarti away and slides off the bed. Lands on his feet, like one of those strange earth creatures that humans seem to worship and despise in equal measure, and straightens businesslike to his feet. The sash slides on in an instant, the jacket follows a second later with a neatly dismissive shrug.

"G'Kar!"

"My apologies, Mollari," G'Kar drawls, so insincerely that he is reminded of... Himself, actually. And isn't that an entirely disturbing thing, "something more important has just come up. I shall see you at some point in the future, I am sure."

"G'Kar, you _cannot_ -!"

"Take care!" ...But he can, apparently. With a cheery wave, so careless that even his Brachiarti wilt at it, he's off and out of the door. And he doesn't glance back, not even once.

...Well.

He flops back to the bed, and huffs to himself. It's his own fault, he supposes. He should know better by now than to tangle with wild beasts.


End file.
